


沉眠 - 2020年群活动 - 第四期

by Edwin_Friesen



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin_Friesen/pseuds/Edwin_Friesen
Summary: 一个毫无逻辑可言的短小的童话故事，一个可以放心食用的小甜饼。既然是个童话故事就请不要太当真，Enjoy it ;)
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg





	沉眠 - 2020年群活动 - 第四期

**Author's Note:**

> 为大家奉上——沉眠，群活动第四期。  
> 这次是一个超级甜甜甜的小甜饼，请放心食用XD  
> (不要问我第三期去哪了，问就是爆字数了还没写完OJZ)

但凡是个童话故事，就总要有一个就算不是命运多舛也至少应该背景充满了神秘感的人儿来当主角。大多情况下，是位公主；而在这里，则是一名男子——并且也不是什么王公贵族，恰恰相反，他是一位平民。如果非要给他加上什么头衔的话，那就称他为勇者吧：勇者布莱尔·桑德伯格。

勇者布莱尔之所以被称为勇者，是因为他自愿请命前去营救被传说中的恶龙掳走了的女巫，娜奥米·桑德伯格。聪明的您此时应该发现：他俩拥有一个共同的姓氏。是的没错，娜奥米和布莱尔确实存在着血缘关系，更准确地说，是母子关系。但是奇妙的是，娜奥米作为用自身的能力去庇护整个国度的女巫被整个瀑布国的国民们爱戴着，其声望甚至与他们的国王西蒙不相上下，而她的儿子布莱尔却只是个名不见经传的小学者，成天缩在高塔中研读他那些可能一辈子都读不完的书籍和手稿，几乎不与任何人打交道。和他见过面的人简直屈指可数，大部分还是在国王的授意下向他寻求知识上的帮助而去，更别提还会有人费心去询问他的姓氏和身世了。甚至他们大多数人都仅仅称呼他为“学者”而已。

所以当他从一群热血沸腾兴冲冲地向国王情愿前去搭救娜奥米的年轻人中挤了出来，向众人表明他的身份的时候，群众们的表情不可称之为不精彩。毕竟几乎所有人都是直到现在才得知他们敬爱的女巫居然有一位儿子，而众所周知娜奥米的美貌与她的惊人能力一样的声名远扬。

既然有这样一位名声正当的儿子自愿去救自己的母亲，别人当然不好意思再叫得那样声势浩大。但是他们还是悄悄动了心思，以“恶龙太过强大向您这样瘦弱而手无缚鸡之力的学者实在难以一人之力与之对抗”为由请求一同前往。但是布莱尔拒绝了。

“龙是一种独居生物。因为独居，他的各项感官都十分敏锐。我可以利用我掌握的关于龙的习性特征来是我免于危难，但是我肯定不能同时照顾那么多人。”他用一种不紧不慢的平缓语气解释道，“如果我带上你们，龙一定会很快发现的。然后，他会暴怒，我用我的专业知识向你们保证。”

就这样，布莱尔一个人出发了。说是勇者，可他甚至什么武器都没有带，也没有穿上盔甲，只在四肢和躯干上绑了一些简单的护具，以及足够支撑他十天的粮食和水。

十天，这就是他与国王约定的时间。在出发之前，布莱尔把自己关进塔中花了一整天的时间来重新加固自己头脑中关于龙的知识记忆和制定一些计划。“如果我能成功的话，十天之后你就能重新看到我和母亲。”布莱尔这样对西蒙说，“如果超过十天我还没有回来……我建议你不要再花额外的力气去寻找我们了。”

而今天就是第十天了。傍晚的夕阳已经快要全部落下，瀑布国的民众们内心的希望也似乎随着这不断下沉的光芒缓缓下沉。最终，国王十分沉痛地开口宣布：

“这是一个噩耗，我的子民们，请你们一定要坚强地听说我，我恐怕我们已经永远失去了两名杰出、优秀的子民……”

“真的吗？我不信。”

所有人顺着声音看了过去。那是一个完全陌生的男人，拥有一双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛，身材看上去比这个国家七成以上的人都更加结实。他手里抱着一把弓弩漫不经心地用手掌擦拭着，眼神犀利地看向了他们的国王。

西蒙当即就有点不满。但是出于谨慎，他还是带着足够的气度问道：“为什么你会这么认为？你是娜奥米或布莱尔的朋友吗？”

“我？不，他们俩我一个都不认识。”吉姆缓缓地走到西蒙面前。“我只是不相信你甚至没有做出努力就如此轻易地下了一个糟糕的结论。就我个人而言，如果是我的朋友落入如此险境，那我一定要亲眼瞧见他们的尸体才能叫我信服他们的死亡。”

这近乎指责一样的话语激怒了西蒙。

“你又算是什么人，凭什么来质疑我？”

“吉姆·艾里森，如果你想知道我的名字的话；以及我是一名猎人哨兵，如果你想知道我的身份的话；以及不，我没有什么特别的目的，直到刚才——我原本只是想给我自己找个舒服又美丽的地方给自己放个假而已。”

“猎人哨兵”四个字让西蒙脸上带上了一点敬畏的色彩。谁都知道，在这个各个国家基本上都以发展农业和畜牧业为生存手段的世界上，有一部分人从很小的时候就开始接受成为赏金猎人所必要的训练。这训练极为严苛，大部分人都要么因为实在承受不住或天赋确实不足而中途放弃，只有少数人能够被承认为一名合格的赏金猎人；而哨兵猎人则是他们当中最为强大的，几乎要成为传说一样的存在。有这么一种说法，说这世界上的最后一名哨兵猎人已经死去，他们的一身技能早已失去了传承。

“你说你是哨兵猎人？有身份证明吗？”西蒙有些怀疑地问。

“我从不用那种东西，我也不需要向你证明什么。”吉姆咧起嘴，微微笑了起来，“我只是想知道，如果我可以把你的女巫和学者都带回来，你愿意付给我足够的酬劳吗？

于是第二天的清晨，当第一缕阳光照向大地的时候吉姆便踩着薄雾出发了。他踏入了那座传说中被诅咒的森林，连阳光都被茂密的枝叶遮挡了起来。在昏暗的环境中，他将自己的视觉能力调整到了最大确保自能够轻易观察到过任足迹经过的地方，同时不错过任何一处可能会有用的蛛丝马迹，试图找到一条能够通往目标身边的最快捷的路径；他分了一些注意力在耳朵上，仔细辩听着空气中所有的震动，哪怕是一滴水珠划过叶面落入叶心的声音也能够被他捕捉，这可以帮助他最大可能地避开危险。

他紧紧绷着自己的心弦足足三天。第三天的白天他好像听到了很微弱的有人说话的声音，稍稍不留神的话就会错过去。他打起精神循着音源而去，又过了几乎一整天才终于在傍晚来到一片开阔的地带。他判断自己已经来到了森林的最中心，那里有一处小巧但是结实的木屋，说话的声音从里面传出。

“桑德伯格先生和桑德伯格女士？是你们吗？”吉姆低声呼唤着，但是没有得到任何回应。于是他谨慎地靠近木屋，一手紧握住自己的武器一手悄然摸上门锁，然后猛地发力将其推开。屋内霎时响起一声响亮的尖叫。

这尖叫简直如同魔音穿耳，对于将感官全部开到最大的吉姆来说甚至可以说振聋发聩。他的眼前短暂地黑了一秒钟，接着就发现自己保持着站立着捂住耳朵的自己动弹不得了。

接着他的眼前出现了一位女性。吉姆承认这是他这么多年来所见过的最美丽最优雅的人，他原本因为莫名其妙失去行动力的怒火也因此稍稍熄灭了一些。

“是桑德伯格女士吗？”吉姆控制着自己的舌头和咽喉范围极小地运动着，这让他至少没有失去说话的能力，“我是吉姆，一名哨兵猎人。据说你被一条恶龙掳走了，你的儿子前来寻找你却最终也下落不明，所以你们的国王重金向我寻求帮助，希望我能将你们带回去。”

受到惊吓的娜奥米意味不明地哼了一声。她仍旧没有解除对吉姆的限制，但对方主动表明身份让她的神色已经不像最开始那样防备。

“如果真如你所说，那恐怕要让你失望了，哨兵。”她轻声说道，声音中充满了疲惫，“巨龙，哈？西蒙的想象力真是从来不会让我失望。”

“所以没有巨龙吗？”吉姆疑惑了，“那请问你为什么要放弃王国中的地位和生活，只身跑来这充满危险的森林呢？”

“我离开是因为我身负诅咒，哨兵——或者我可以叫你吉姆吗？我在开发全新的咒语的时候出了差错，这诅咒使我每当入夜便会失去人类的形态变成某种生物，或者你也可以称之为怪物。我尝试了好久都没能找到可以解开这咒语的方法，我自认再这样下去总有一天将会在瀑布国失去立足之地，所以我决定在一切发生之前干脆一走了之。我只是没有想到布莱尔——”

娜奥米将脸庞整个埋进手掌中，声音变得痛苦起来：“我没有想到布莱尔会来找我，更没想到他会真的找到我。森林那么危险，但他竟然真的做到了！不仅如此，他还破解了我身上的诅咒……我绝不敢相信他竟然是一名向导！不过当然了，只有向导才能拥有这样光明的力量。而因为我的关系，也许是这世界上的最后一名珍贵的向导将永远地陷入沉眠。”

吉姆彻底震惊了。就在这里，这个几乎隐世的地方居然会存在一名向导！他幼年时期只在几张残破不堪的手稿上零星瞥见过一些关于向导的记载，传说他们是无与伦比的智者，是独一无二的心灵导师，他们身上有着十分强大的力量和神奇的能力，是上天赐给人类的福音，是整个世界的庇佑者。

他激动得简直心尖儿都要颤抖起来了。“我想……请问……我可以……”他艰难地对娜奥米嗫嚅道，用上了自己全身上下所有的真诚，“我可以看看他吗？可以吗，拜托？”

娜奥米掀起眼皮瞥了他一眼。也许是吉姆诚恳的态度打动了这名女巫，她挥挥手解开了吉姆身上限制着他的咒语，将他引导到屋子深处。那里有一方石台，正正好好能放下沉睡着的布莱尔整个身躯。

吉姆靠近了两步，内心发出赞叹的声音。眼前这个双眼紧闭着的人与他在脑海中勾勒出的一个高大睿智的向导的形象相当不同。他的身材称得上是矮小，吉姆用目光比划了一下，得出至少比自己要低半个头的结论。他拥有一头浓密的卷发，这让他看上去不像是甘于钻研学问的人，倒更像是一个他每天都能在自己屋子周围碰见的友好而阳光的、也许还颇有些小聪明的普通邻居。但是这位“普通邻居”安睡的面容显得如此静谧美好，他的嘴角甚至有一个向上微微勾起的弧度，这让他显得平白增添了一层具有包容性的气质。吉姆的视线被毫无感知的布莱尔深深吸引住了，这是一种很难以描述的奇妙感受，他甚至觉得自己一贯风平浪静的心跳小小地紊乱了起来。

在吉姆猛盯着布莱尔看的同时，娜奥米也在仔细观察着吉姆。她将吉姆身上带着的情绪和气场像翻书一样一页页细细地翻过，想要确定吉姆对他们完全没有危险性。当她看到吉姆看着自己儿子时候脸上带着的神情的时候，她终于知道自己可以完全信任对方了。但接下来她又惊讶地睁大了眼睛，同时用一只手掩住了同样大大张开的嘴巴，倒吸了一口气。

她看见，吉姆保持着注视布莱尔的姿势，像是完全没有意识到自己在做什么似的缓缓俯下身子，接着便吻上了布莱尔紧闭的嘴唇！

就在娜奥米不知道是该暴怒还是该大叫的时候，本应沉沉睡着的布莱尔却从鼻子里哼出了一声清浅的气息。接着他的眼皮颤抖了两下便打开了一道缝隙，正好看进了正与他近距离面对面的吉姆的双眼。

“你好，吉姆。”布莱尔完全没有感到惊讶或惊慌，就像是对着一位认识多年的老朋友那样微笑着打招呼，“我看到你了，在我的脑海中。真是一只漂亮的黑豹。”

苏醒的布莱尔拥抱着安慰了一下喜极而泣的娜奥米，然后开始和吉姆交谈了起来，或者说……是布莱尔单方面向吉姆倾诉了起来。他的声音干净又充满了活力，没有意识到自己沉迷于自己的世界一刻不停向对方倾倒着自己的小脑袋瓜里所有关于哨兵的知识的时候脸上露出的灿烂微笑和眼中闪烁着自信又充满求知欲的光。吉姆则是充当了一名异常合格的倾听者，私下里他都已经开始怀疑自己是不是失忆过以至于忘记自己和布莱尔相识多年相交甚笃。他听着喋喋不休的布莱尔甚至开始计划起等回到瀑布国后要给吉姆制定的各种各样的所谓“哨兵观察和训练计划”，言辞之间活像是笃定吉姆一定会留在瀑布国任由被自己当作小白鼠一样，吉姆感觉自己得到了久违的放松。一股从所未有的热流通过血液从心脏流向肢体的每一个角落，让他舒服得几乎要颤抖起来，整个人轻飘飘地挂在了云端。

等布莱尔终于发现吉姆已经很久都没有过出声回应的时候，连沉沉的深夜都即将苏醒，他这才发现吉姆耷拉着脑袋已经不知不觉睡去。他终于感到有些不太好意思，暗自在心里小声警告自己不要吓跑这位难得一见的哨兵，然后扶着吉姆的腰身让他换了一个更为舒服一点的姿势。当完成这一切后他让自己坐在了吉姆的身边，他的腿堪堪挨着对方的脚尖，开始沉默地在脑袋里为不久将来的那个“哨兵计划”设定每一个细节。

但是一直到这一天的下午吉姆都没有醒过来。天空已经开始泛出青黑色而吉姆依旧顾自沉睡着，布莱尔这才开始担心。

“有些不对劲，妈妈。”布莱尔锁着眉头说，“他可是个哨兵，就算是在睡眠中也永远不会失去警惕。我不禁开始怀疑是否因为他吻了我使得我们的精神世界不知为何神奇地有了一些联系，所以才解除了这个诅咒？吉姆现在的情况和我那时候太像了，是他让我醒了过来，可是沉眠着的人也变成他了。他很可能已经是这世界上最后一名哨兵了，我该怎么办？”

“哦，布莱尔，我的小可怜。”娜奥米给了他天使一样的儿子一个温柔的拥抱，她就像了解她自己一样了解她的小儿子，小家伙现在愧疚得眼睛里都要泛出泪水了。于是她尝试性地说道：“如果你真的这么在意他，为什么不学着他的样子也吻一下他的双唇呢？如果真的像你说的那样，你们之间已经产生了一种神奇的联系，那么也许诅咒并不是被解除了，而是变得可以被转移。只能够你们之间转移。如果我的理论没有错误，那么在每个午夜时分你们中的一个将被另一个人唤醒，接着在每个黎明之时换一个人来沉眠。”

这个提议点亮了布莱尔的头脑。他耐着性子等着夜幕降临，在这期间他一直目不转睛地盯着吉姆猛瞧。他的目光顺着吉姆冷硬的眉骨描绘着，想象着他紧闭的眼睛之下那双颜色冷淡的双眸，划过他笔直的鼻梁越过鼻尖再向下，那是一双薄唇，折角犀利的唇峰让毫无知觉的他看上去称得上是冷酷；可自己将在几十分钟后亲吻这样一双唇，布莱尔感觉自己的脸莫名其妙地就变得烫了起来。

半夜十二点终于到来。这个时间点可以算得上是所有童话中最独特的那个“魔法时刻”，于是当布莱尔算着时间将自己因为怀疑、迷茫和期待而开始有些颤抖的嘴唇小心翼翼地印上吉姆的时候，吉姆没有任何悬念地睁开了眼睛。一秒钟之后这个动作变成了“瞪”，不可置信地看着这位年轻的向导。布莱尔看上去有些害羞，吉姆则用自己的“哨兵势力”发誓他能看到对方的耳朵尖在黑夜的掩饰下变得红通通的。吉姆的心底被一种柔软的情绪戳中了，想要伸手揉一揉那双可爱的耳朵——他也真的那么做了。接着吉姆和布莱尔同时僵在了原地，倒不是因为又出现了新的魔法，纯粹是因为吉姆在为指尖柔软的触感而惊叹，布莱尔则是恨不得把自己整个深埋在地下谁也不要发现直到一百年以后。

这一夜最终在二人相顾无言的沉默中度过。布莱尔让自己变得很忙，拼命地记录着对咒语的一些猜想什么的，生怕别人不知道他的头脑已经乱成了一锅粥似的；吉姆安静地看着努力回避着他的目光的布莱尔，心里有一个很美妙的想法正逐步成型。当破晓来临之时布莱尔也如他们所有人预料的那样再次进入沉眠，吉姆温柔地将身体绵软的布莱尔抱了起来，轻柔地让他陷入自己的胳膊和怀抱环绕而成的临时“居所”中，下定了决心。

又过了三天，当看到那个自命不凡的哨兵猎人背上趴着睡得香甜的布莱尔并且身边还跟着他们最最崇敬的娜奥米的时候，小瀑布国举国上下都沸腾了。他们热烈地围绕着吉姆，将他高高举起，像是对待一位英雄一样将他一路抬到了西蒙的宫殿。原本因为被这吵闹声扰了清梦的西蒙在看清楚他们三人的面孔的时候，露出了也许是这些天来最开心、最灿烂、最如释重负的笑容。

“吉姆·艾里森，最勇敢无畏的赏金猎人，最英勇善战的哨兵，请接收我的感谢。如你所愿，你将得到曾被允诺的丰厚酬劳，你的任何需求都将被满足。”

可是吉姆却摇了摇头。他将趴在他后背上有一点点滑落的布莱尔往上抬了抬，语气真诚地向西蒙请求道：“那么请让我成为你的国民吧，西蒙，让我在你的领土中拥有一席之地，而我将抛却我哨兵猎人的身份，成为这瀑布国的哨兵，和娜奥米一起帮助你守护这个国家。”

就算是一向见多识广的国王也疑惑了。他原本已经做好准备付出一半的国力，可是结果看起来反而是倒叫他获得了意料之外的好处。

“这是再好不过的事，吉姆，我非常欢迎。那么你将会作为一名凯旋的战士得到你的国王给你的奖赏，你有什么要求吗？”

“不，我什么也不需要。”吉姆说道，他的头微微地偏向了布莱尔毛绒绒的脑袋搭向的那一侧，用自己的耳朵亲昵地磨蹭了一下对方的额角。

“我已经得到了最好的。”

-完-


End file.
